Project:Chat/Logs/25 March 2017
11:55 Answering Rhetorical Questions :D 11:56 rl 11:56 rly 11:56 a creeper stole my kill 11:56 i was gonna kill a few mobs before making the server 11:56 was close to killing an enderman, but the creeper stole my kill 12:01 Hi'ya people 12:01 hi 12:01 Why is this place so dead? 12:01 idk... 12:02 I have been coming here for 2 Times a day for a week and nothing is here 12:04 but i decided to come here 12:05 Oh ok 12:05 got iron by zombie in minecraft 12:06 At this point I don't e even come here because it's so boring 12:12 gonna play diep.io 12:15 ... 12:16 ? 12:44 I made a new theory about Necromancer Drones 12:44 Lost my debate competition :( 12:44 And my juniors moved up..... 12:44 How ironic 12:44 User blog:Oo1oo2oo3oo4/Diep.io Theory: Necromancer Drones are Polygons? 12:46 this chat is sooo boring 12:48 I thought Ursuul was here 12:49 hai 12:49 Hoi 12:49 oh 12:49 Hi guys 12:49 wait 12:49 i have an idea 12:50 HELLO PEOPLE VIEWING THE CHAT LOGS! HELOOOOO 12:50 There we go. 12:51 ? 12:52 ._. 12:54 +-+ 12:55 <Özün Oldun> I am become self aware 12:55 <Özün Oldun> FEAR ME 12:55 <Özün Oldun> :3 12:55 <Özün Oldun> also im taking over nao :33333 12:56 OHSHIT 12:56 hi 12:56 THE APOCALYPSE HAS BEGUN 12:56 GOD HELP US 12:56 yap 12:56 rip 12:56 Ozun is self aware 12:56 wat 12:56 <Özün Oldun> muahahahaha 12:56 He said someth-- 12:56 Özün 12:56 There! 12:56 Are u an AI 12:56 12:56 Told ya lol 12:57 Eh, Ozun is Ursuul. I'm just playing along (lenny) 12:57 Ehmaguard 01:01 : 01:01 :P 01:01 01:09 :/ 01:11 bye 01:15 bai 01:30 Well, if you type four tildes, it automatically places a date 01:30 brb goin to the toilet, write it down 01:30 but I assume you want to incorporate the date into your Signature like with mine 01:31 hi mos 01:31 Now, I’d much prefer you kept things on one line, & aligned your signature to the left, that way it would take up less space 01:31 but an idea is to make the date on a separate line 01:31 & use parser functions to artificially insert the date within some span tags, for your gradient. That’s what I use to make sure my date stays within my signature 01:32 oh 01:32 so 01:32 can i get ur signiture 01:32 see 01:33 sure, hang on, let me build you a parser function that will mimic the real date (mine is formatted differently) 01:33 actually 01:33 I can remake your signature 01:33 & show you results 01:33 ok 01:33 but can you just add the date only? 01:33 so not others 01:34 i am working on the octopuses 01:34 yeah 01:35 wtf 01:35 my link doesnt work 01:36 wot link 01:37 link to my talk page 01:37 i tried 01:37 and i kinda crashed my signiture 01:37 I used a URL 01:37 not a diep link 01:37 i try it with diep link 01:37 Round 2 01:37 lol 01:37 it worked 01:38 GELLY 01:38 hai 01:38 Hi! 01:38 hiya 01:38 :) 01:38 should the forth octopus be linked to my blog or edit count 01:39 <Özün Oldun> you could link to your blog & contribs 01:39 <Özün Oldun> hang on 01:40 As of now 01:40 it is linked to my talk page and msg page 01:40 i link it to my page 01:40 but one octopus is left 01:40 wait 01:40 the date 01:40 will be surrounded 01:40 with 2 more 01:40 and they will be blog, contrib and editcount 01:41 User:Ursuul/Sandbox 01:41 awsesome 01:41 why u use User_Talk 01:41 its /Talk 01:41 lol 01:41 because not all wikis have User/Talk 01:41 most wikis don’t have both 01:41 you want your signature to work on all wikis 01:42 well 01:42 i dont use other wikis 01:42 so no 01:42 okey 01:42 that signiture is a lot 01:42 well, you can make a template & use a switch parser function 01:42 what that will do 01:42 is make a standard signature that is used everywhere 01:42 but on this wiki 01:42 it will use one you want 01:43 well i dot use other wikis yet, so thats not a problem 01:43 yeah but in the event that you do go to another wiki, if you try to use your signature it will be broken 01:43 i will figure it out 01:43 i will edit the thing 01:43 it’s not that complex 01:43 in your sandbox 01:43 Like I can walk you through it 01:43 as dont edit it 01:43 ok 01:43 ok 01:43 later 01:44 WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT 01:45 wait 01:45 so if I do User_Talk:/ 01:45 it links to a new talk page 01:45 but if i do User_Tank: 01:45 it links to my msg page 01:45 waaaaaaaaaaaaaat 01:46 <Özün Oldun> uh 01:46 <Özün Oldun> user tank? 01:46 wow ozun's active 01:46 it’s me 01:47 broken dreams 01:50 Ursuul 01:50 I think its done 01:50 wait 01:50 what is H, F, Y 01:51 H:i, F j, Y are parser codes 01:51 (wat) 01:53 H=Hours in military time 01:53 i=Minutes past the hour 01:53 F=Month 01:53 j=Date 01:53 Y=Year 01:53 h=UTC 01:53 k 01:53 h=/=Utc 01:53 or is it 01:53 well 01:53 im tempted at using UTC+1 01:54 but almost nobody uses UTC+1 only me 01:54 <Özün Oldun> UTC is not part of hte parser function 01:54 it’s just plain text 01:54 i know 01:54 So 01:54 also, even if you put UTC+1, it will be wrong 01:54 Did u make 01:54 because MediaWiki uses UTC 01:54 uh 01:54 no 01:54 ......... 01:54 bai 01:54 bai bro 01:55 w8 01:55 i want my signiture to be in Cour 01:55 hang on 01:55 Bye 01:55 k 01:55 cya Gelly 01:55 ok 01:55 Template:Cour 01:55 it exists 01:55 I made it 01:55 let me see 01:55 but you shouldn’t use it on your signature 01:55 i wont 01:55 instead you should incorporate the font via the span tags 01:55 not you Triplet 01:55 MOS 01:55 oh 01:56 *Mos 01:56 Mos* 01:56 xd 01:56 but why i shouldnt use it 01:56 so bai again now 01:56 i dont understand incorparate 01:56 or what 01:56 because it’s localized, & because it might overwrite your span tag 01:56 you mean Cooperate 01:56 incorporate means to add something into another thing 01:56 whats a span tag lol 01:56 01:56 i just try it and hope i dont fuck it up 01:57 (god) 01:57 m8 01:57 (jesus) 01:57 (Jesus) 01:57 just tell me what font you want 01:57 & I’ll add it to sandbox 01:57 Courier new 01:57 k 01:57 my signiture will be the most badass of all time 01:57 I want new statuses 01:58 wut 01:58 done 01:58 Is prepping 01:58 uh, what specifically do you want Kuro? 01:58 Is cooking 01:58 OH 01:58 Make a list & post it on my wall 01:58 I GET IT 01:58 so I can go through them. 01:58 i want more too 01:58 i post it too 01:58 but i check it out first 01:58 post it in the thread 01:59 that Kuro posts 01:59 Will be back in ( time) 01:59 l 01:59 k 01:59 I try 01:59 (k 01:59 Yea boi 01:59 i liek it 01:59 btw 01:59 what font does smg use 02:01 i think i can safely say that my signiture uses the most code and the most complex code 02:04 y u leav 02:04 I’m here 02:04 Lists are done 02:04 did u read 02:04 what i said 02:04 lol 02:04 Today 02:04 i posted my list 3 sec ago 02:05 I lost my debate tournament 02:05 Ursuul 02:05 u ded 02:05 or u liv 02:05 In a score of 9, 4-5 02:05 I wanna kill me self 02:06 i would happy to kill you 02:06 less mods, less competiors 02:06 oops 02:06 this isnt pm 02:06 delete it 02:07 Then I will strain your blood, you know? 02:07 I guess you know 02:07 u cant 02:07 Yes I can 02:07 i dont have blood 02:07 duh 02:07 Llamas r dead 02:07 Duh 02:07 NOOOOOOO 02:07 02:07 YOU MONSTER 02:07 Are we joking or what? 02:07 I WILL MURDER YOU 02:08 YOU CANT KILL THE SACRET ANIMALS 02:08 GO AWAY 02:08 NOW 02:08 NOWWWWWWWWW 02:08 I want to draw the line 02:08 Oh 02:08 IDC 02:08 Seems like you really want to fight 02:08 YOU KILLED LLAMAS 02:08 Oh well 02:09 MOS 02:09 Mos* 02:09 actually nvm 02:10 Ursuul help 02:10 Mos want to kill me 02:10 bc u killed llamas 02:10 For less competition for mods 02:11 nu 02:11 u said 02:11 u wanna die 02:11 so i would be happy to do that 02:11 I never did it ,you know? 02:12 You are too too literal 02:12 Kuro redfox 3:05 02:12 In a score of 9, 4-5 02:12 I wanna kill me self 02:13 It was an expression..... 02:13 I say....... 02:13 kys 02:13 you saiy kys 02:13 and i kys 02:13 dun 02:13 u r ded 02:13 world is happy again 02:14 I stab u 02:14 Peace 02:14 Because we both see 02:14 And llamas too 02:14 See* 02:15 Ded* 02:15 never 02:15 i dont die 02:15 and llamas dont die 02:15 but u die 02:15 Then stop daydreaming about killing me 02:15 Kys 02:16 Lolololololololol 02:16 Telling ursuul u want kill me 02:16 telling ursuul u killed llamas 02:17 I am more important to this wiki then llamas (lenny) 02:17 nu 02:17 false 02:17 lies 02:17 die 02:17 asjidhaiwhdfwa 02:17 jk 02:17 dont die 02:17 yet 02:17 Has 02:17 Spam 02:17 give me ur money fiest 02:17 u can die than 02:17 Fiesta cost money 02:17 xd 02:17 Give me money 02:18 Or I eat llama meat 02:18 i send u pm 02:18 test 02:18 Mmhm 02:18 Nah 02:18 Didn't work 02:18 Oh wait 02:26 Ursuul 02:27 w 02:27 tf 02:27 R.I.P. Block Miner 2010-2016 02:27 2017 02:27 xd 02:28 R.I.P. Block Miner 2010-2016 >:( 02:28 i dont even know it 02:28 r i p block miner 2010 2015 died! 02:29 if terrist that block miner is disconnected 02:29 R.I.P. Block Miner 2010-2015, i but disconnected now 02:29 sorry I was helping someone with Interlang links 02:29 they were confused 02:29 now what did you need Mos? 02:29 y tho 02:30 oh 02:30 More 02:30 Has just came back from school* 02:30 And 02:31 *about to pass out* 02:31 This status 02:31 <Özün Oldun> Kuro 02:31 <Özün Oldun> just add it in a reply 02:31 <Özün Oldun> to the wall post 02:32 Aaaaaaah 02:32 The revolution has begun 02:32 Illuminati has came 02:32 Help 02:33 I am freaked for a sec 02:37 hi 02:37 was cleaning ut tabs 02:38 k 02:39 Ursuul 02:40 wot 02:42 so 02:42 i forgot 02:42 o 02:42 like my signiture? 02:42 any more problems? 02:43 uh 02:43 oh is it in my sandbox? 02:43 Gtg 02:43 Bai 02:43 bai 02:44 so 02:44 any problems? 02:44 i post it 02:44 in ur msg wall 02:45 WTF 02:45 yeah that’s fucked up 02:45 oh 02:45 i truned wikia off 02:45 let me turn it back 02:46 done 02:48 it’s good 02:48 it’s unorthodox 02:48 & it will clog up talk pages 02:48 but it looks good 02:48 (wat) 02:48 clog up? 02:48 unorthodox 02:48 look 02:48 im a student 02:48 yeah, Signatures are supposed to be small 02:48 not a native speaker 02:49 it will fill up the talk page 02:49 & take up a bunch of room 02:49 unorthodox means nonstandard 02:49 because it’s centered 02:49 but i think it looks good 02:49 same here 02:49 but 02:49 when you start using it as a signature 02:49 do you want me to get rid of the center? 02:49 you will see the issues it will create 02:49 if you removed the center you’d have to basically redo it 02:49 but it will look bad 02:49 ^ 02:50 because it will start at the same point 02:50 I’m just telling you it will cause issues 02:50 but end very digg 02:50 hi 02:50 like what? 02:50 hi sr 02:50 3 rows arent that big 02:50 just look at my talk page here: zh:User:Ursuul/Talk 02:50 imagine 02:50 replacing my signature 02:50 with yours 02:50 imagine how massive that’d be 02:51 do u know chinese 02:51 nope 02:51 I got those translations from them 02:51 it says “I don’t know Chinese” in the greeting lol 02:51 xd7 02:51 btw 02:51 im really sad 02:52 about? 02:52 this missle will get merged, etc 02:52 yeah I’ve been delaying that 02:52 I’ve been busy so I haven’t carried out their wishes 02:52 & I likely won’t be able to until Monday 02:53 I have a conference of sorts at 2 PM 02:53 & I have to eat soon 02:53 nu 02:53 one last q 02:53 btw MOS, are you using SUBST 02:53 in your signature? 02:53 o 02:53 wat 02:53 ask 02:54 Mos******** 02:54 subst 02:54 wtf 02:54 yeah, in the template 02:54 02:54 i check 02:54 Yes 02:54 ok gud 02:54 time 02:54 it would cause problems 02:54 so 02:54 if you weren’t 02:55 the q 02:55 ok 02:55 ask 02:55 when can we add those little things back next to names 02:55 i miss the, 02:55 them 02:55 oh those images 02:55 in chat 02:55 yes 02:55 probably never I’m afraid 02:55 why 02:55 we had to remove them because of a Fandom Update 02:55 why 02:55 it distorts the siderail 02:55 why 02:56 how 02:56 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 02:56 can we add it back as a test 02:56 I already did 02:56 when 02:56 like a while ago 02:56 when we first removed it 02:56 when 02:56 I did tests to try & make it fit 02:56 idk 02:56 say month 02:56 like, I think it was early February 02:56 3 month ago 02:56 well 02:56 maybe 02:56 it has chnaged 02:56 can you try it 02:56 please 02:57 k brb testing 02:57 xoxo 02:57 hi 02:57 hi 02:57 yeah just tested on RotM, which still has the images (I forgot to remove them) 02:57 do u like my signiture? 02:57 it’s still distorted 02:57 link 02:58 it’s chat lol 02:58 link 02:58 k 02:58 Special:Chat 02:58 kewl 02:58 btw 02:58 wat do you think of da templates 02:58 wot templates 02:59 text ursuul 02:59 wot 02:59 in rotm 02:59 nu text 02:59 side rail 02:59 Ursuul 02:59 side rail is distorted to fuck 02:59 wot 02:59 TEXT 02:59 JUST 02:59 TEST 02:59 m9 the text isn’t distorted 02:59 chill 03:00 it isnt distorded 03:00 for me 03:00 send a pic 03:00 of disorted 03:00 that’s what I bloody said, it’s the side rail which is distorted, not the text 03:00 i dont see it 03:00 its normal for me 03:00 am I still in chat 03:00 i wanna see it 03:00 in RotM 03:00 u r not 03:00 i left 03:00 Ursuul 03:00 it says u left 03:01 k 03:01 SR make with the links 03:01 ursuul open chat 03:01 well 03:01 for me 03:01 where? plox work on Featured Blogz 03:01 its not disorted 03:01 what links 03:02 links to the templates 03:02 ursuul damn it 03:02 you asked me what I thought of the templates 03:02 send a fucking pic 03:02 Mos I have da image 03:02 I’m posting now chill out 03:02 link 03:02 thankjs 03:05 ursuul 03:05 post it 03:18 ursuul 03:18 wtf Category:Chat Logs